Cuándo y cómo
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANFIC/FANREAL ANTIGUO) Tras la realidad alternativa creada por Cesar con el telar de las parcas, el ambiente entre Xena y Gabrielle se ha enrarecido. Tratan de disimular, de dejar todo como está en su amistad, pero nada puede ser igual después de ese revelador viaje... One Shot


**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs, y es un OS!**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **Cuándo y cómo**

 _Por Lady Bardo_

"Esa realidad no fue real" comentó Gabrielle mirando al suelo. Xena alzó su rostro, observando sorprendida el de su amiga.

Desde que se encontraran en el camino rodeado de niebla y que ella subiese a argo junto a su guerrera, habían comenzado a actuar y hablar como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada. En ese instante se encontraban en un improvisado campamento y extrañamente para cenar se habían sentado cada una en un tronco caído, con la pequeña hoguera entre ellas. A pesar de esa rareza, habían continuado hablando y sin parar. En esos instantes el tema había sido una de las ultimas comedias de Gabrielle. Tras comentar una de las mejores escenas de la obra ambas habían estallado en carcajadas, con el plato de la cena ya terminado. Se habían doblado de la risa y mientras las carcajadas menguaban y recobraban la compostura, sus miradas se habían cruzado. Entonces no hubo mas tema de conversación, solo un incomodo silencio. Y en ese instante Gabrielle había hecho aquella observación. Xena la miró para intentar averiguar que contestar.

Pero se había encontrado con la bardo mirando al suelo y sin atreverse a contestar a la llamada de sus ojos azules. No añadió nada y tomó ejemplo de Gabrielle, mirando al suelo confundida

"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó la bardo. Xena volvió a mirarla y esta vez si fue correspondida. Carraspeo antes de decir:

"Solo que… que durante unos minutos llegue a pensar que no sacaríamos ese tema jamás"

"¿Lo prefieres?"

"No, creo que no" añadió "Gabrielle, lo ocurrido fue extraño"

"Si, extraño, pero claro" siseó angustiada "Xena, esa bardo…"

"La emperatriz amaba a esa bardo" se adelantó la guerrera, sintiendo como casi hasta su lengua se negaba a confesar aquello, trabando las palabras. Sentía que quizás, confesándolo, dejaba totalmente al descubierto lo que sentía por la bardo.

"Y la bardo amaba a su emperatriz" siseó casi para si misma "Lo que yo decía, extraño… pero claro" susurró mirando a la guerrera. Esta tenía la mirada en su plato vacío, como si fuese muy interesante "¿Nos amábamos?"

"Si, estábamos dispuestas a dar la vida por la otra, a enfrentarnos a Cesar y Roma y al telar de los destinos, ¿no?" preguntó Xena. Al fin la guerrera alzó la mirada y la mantuvo para encontrarse con los ojos de Gabrielle "¿Tanto cambio cesar nuestras vidas que llegamos a querernos como amantes?" cuestionó Xena, sabiendo que no hacia falta ningún cambio para que ella la amase.

"Igual no hizo falta modificar mucho. Quizás el parecido hizo aparecer el sentimiento" dedujo la bardo. Xena no pudo evitar abrir desmesuradamente los ojos por ese comentario. Nunca imaginó que su bardo sacase aquel tema tan espinoso y mucho menos que se atreviese a plantear ese punto de vista "Si ya lo se, es una idea estúpida: somos almas gemelas y mejores amigas. Pero nada más"

"¿Crees que no te quiero?"

"No. Se que nos queremos, pero no como Cesar a provocado, ¿no?" pregunto sonriendo sincera.

"No, tienes… ¿tienes razón?" susurró trabada Xena. Podía zanjar el tema ahí y cerrarlo para siempre. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Era una cobarde y una gallina, lo sabía, pero además no sería una mentirosa y menos aun con quien amaba "Rectifico" susurró insegura "La verdad es que tenías razón antes, yo amaba a esa bardo porque Cesar apenas cambio mis sentimientos"

"Xena…" pronuncio Gabrielle acompañada por una carcajada involuntaria, como esperando que de un momento a otro reconociese que era una broma "¿Xena?" insistió al no tener respuesta. La guerrera miró indecisa a varios lugares antes de volver a alzar el rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraban fríos e inmutables, pero se mordía el labio inferior y a la luz del día se hubiese podido ver una leve rojez en sus mejillas,

"Gabrielle, perdóname, pero te quiero y eso es lo único que se mantuvo igual en ambas realidades"

La bardo abrió la boca, hizo amago de hablar pero las palabras no salieron.

Xena aguantó en silencio. No tenía mas que añadir, ni si quiera sabía que decirla en esos momentos. Al fin la bardo recupero su voz.

"Xena… no lo dices en serio. Esa vida te ha confundido"

"No. Entiendo que no te apetece oírme decir esto…" gimió dolida "Pero esto no es una confusión."

Xena aun estando compungida, tuvo lugar para sorprenderse. Le pareció que por un instante los ojos de Gabrielle se humedecieron de alegría y creyó ver un amago de sonrisa en sus labios. Pero al segundo todo aquello desapareció.

"Si no estas confundida, ¿Por qué me lo estas diciendo justo hoy?" susurró

"Porque siento que en esta situación, más que nunca, negarlo es mentirte"

"¿Y antes no?"

"Gabrielle, sino me crees, ¡escúchame!" pidió. Aquello era estúpido: se estaba preparando para demostrable a su amiga que la amaba y de esa forma espantarla aun mas "Cuando… cuando ayudamos a Ephiny a tener a su hijo, durante la guerra entre mituanos y tesalianos… recuerdo cuando te hirieron y el fiel me dijo que estabas muerta. Yo misma me sentí morir: lo único bueno de mi vida, lo que yo amaba, lo había aniquilado el odio. Cuando vi tu cadáver yo misma me convertí en uno y supongo que porque aun no había llegado mi hora el Hades te hizo volver y a mi contigo." Dedujo "Pocas veces lo he pasado tan mal como los días en que te casaste con Perdicus. Lloré durante días, hasta que supe que Callisto iba a matarte. Recordé que siempre había vivido por ti, y que aunque fuese otro quien te demostrase su amor, yo podría seguir viviendo por ti, así que corrí para intentar detenerla. Pero no sirvió de nada. Ella llegó antes y aunque yo te recuperé, tu perdiste a tu amor. Cuando por primera vez nuestros labios se tocaron, en aquel extraño sueño en el que mi alma estaba dentro de Autolycus, sentí tanta alegría como jamás pensé que se podía llegar a concentrar dentro de una persona. Y sin embargo, cuando volví al mundo de los vivos… volví a no atreverme a decir nada." Susurró sonrojada. Gabrielle había permanecido todo el relato mirando al suelo y sin reaccionar de manera alguna "Y así he permanecido siempre. Intentando no poner cara de idiota cada vez que te miraba, no diciéndote nada de todo lo que me hacías sentir y guardándome el miedo y el dolor siempre que pensaba que te perdía o te marchabas" gimió. No le gustaba recordar todo aquello, porque entre lo mal que se sentía en esos instantes y las imágenes de aquellos momentos en su mente, sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Noto un par de lagrimas caer y las seco rápidamente, e intentando que el llanto no afectase también a su voz, continuó "El camino de Heli, Virgil, las amazonas… Naiara… cada posibilidad de no estar ya juntas… me mataba, pero la cobardía me ganaba. Y continué en silencio"

"Hasta hoy" siseó Gabrielle, aun mirando hacia abajo. Xena no pudo evitarlo mas, su cara se congestiono mientras innumerables lagrimas mudas caían por su rostro. Respiró hondo y tapó levemente su boca, para evitar que se oyese cualquier gimoteo. Y observo a su bardo. Deseó ver su rostro, deseo ver sus gestos, para intentar interpretarlos y saber que pensaba de ella. Pero, ¿Qué iba a pensar? Nada bueno, seguro.

Las lagrimas aumentaron, cuando para sonrojo de Xena, Gabrielle alzó por fin su mirada. La guerrera la miro detenidamente, estaba seria, pero sus ojos resplandecían por un puñado de lagrimas que esperaban para salir.

"Entonces, esa emperatriz amaba a la bardo" resumió, con un tono extrañamente húmedo "¿Y tu, guerrera?, amas¬…"

"Esta guerrera… ama a su bardo" añadió, sacando fuerzas de donde no había. Ahora era ella la que miraba al suelo, para no permitirle a Gabrielle ver cual era exactamente su estado.

Oyó el crujir de las pequeñas ramitas que cubrían levemente el campo. Gabrielle se había puesto en pie. Xena pensó que igual quería alejarse de allí.

Y si así era, lo hacia muy rápido, el crujir se oía muy continuado. Si, estaba corriendo… pero hacia ella.

Alzó el rostro.

Y al tiempo una figura se abalanzaba sobre ella

Los labios de Gabrielle devoraban los suyos, las manos de la bardo acariciaban posesitas todo su rostro y su cuerpo se había pegado al suyo como si toda la vida hubiesen sido uno. Xena, en estado de sock, aun con los ojos abiertos y las manos paralizadas, apenas se dio dos segundos para reaccionar y cuando al fin pudo moverse, se encontró devolviéndole el beso con aun más fuerza. Pero no pudo responderla durante mucho tiempo pues Gabrielle se separó de ella lentamente antes de decir:

"Xena… aquella bardo fue muy explicita, escribió sobre el amor, pero no lo sintió hasta que te conoció" siseó acariciando su rostro y borrando las lagrimas y el húmedo rastro que dejaban por las mejillas de Xena "Y yo, en esta realidad o en cualquier otra seguiré siendo yo… seguiré sintiendo lo mismo" añadió sonriente mirándola a los ojos de una forma que nunca había echo, excepto en la otra realidad. Entonces los puestos se cambiaron y ante aquellas palabras Xena no pudo mas que convertirse en la atacante. Con una rapidez alocada devolvió a sus inquietos labios al paraíso que representaban los de Gabrielle, rodeando su espalda con fuerza y echándose hacia delante, para caer con Gabrielle tumbada en el suelo. La bardo estalló en carcajadas al encontrare en el suelo, con la que había sido solo su amiga momentos antes. La risa fue contagiosa y Xena comenzó a reír con ella. Y para cuando las carcajadas cesaron, quedó solo una mirada, la que se dirigían entre ellas. Gabrielle acaricio el rostro de Xena, apartando un mechón, antes de preguntar:

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué me has torturado de esa manera?" pregunto Xena besando su mano.

"porque te amo. Llevo años aguantando la idea de que tu no me correspondas, o eso pensaba" siseó sonriente. No podía dejar de sonreír, en ese instante la felicidad era eterna e inagotable. "Lo ultimo que deseaba era sufrir mayor tortura diciéndote lo que yo sentía y al mostrarte todo mi amor, ayudarte a comprender que Cesar te había confundido con su maldita vida" susurró

"Jamás he estado tan segura de algo" siseó de forma escalofriante

"¿De verdad?" susurró

"te lo prometo" Se inclinó hacia su rostro, pero un segundo antes de alcanzar sus labios…

"Xena, ¿sabes una cosa?"

"¿Q…que?" preguntó esta sorprendida

"Que te amo" sonrío

"Y yo a ti, mi querida bardo" sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo.

"Me perdonaras por haberte torturado, ¿mi emperatriz?"

"En esta y en todas mis vidas" prometió, mientras sus labios se acercaban y sus ojos se cerraban al unísono para probar algo que creían vedado cuando en verdad siempre las había pertenecido.

* * *

En un dormitorio, en un confortable hogar, alguien se despertó bruscamente, con una preciosa sonrisa y jadeando por el candente sueño y por el brusco despertar.

Renee suspiro contenta recordando ese sueño, recordando aquellas manos, aquellos labios y aquella lengua, que habían acabado llevándola hasta el cielo, junto a Lucy… perdón, Xena. Aumentó su sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada, de echo todo su cuerpo se encontraba extrañamente ardiente, pero húmedo.

Suspiro y salió de entre las sabanas. Miró el despertador de si mesilla y observo que eran las doce y media. Se levanto del colchón, procurando no despertar a Steve. Fue hasta el salón y cogió su teléfono móvil, dispuesta a mandarle un mensaje a Lucy:

¡Hola guapísima! Acabó de encontrar respuesta a tu pregunta. Creo que no se dieron cuenta de que se correspondían y por tanto no fueron amantes hasta que cesar cambio sus destinos. Cuando volvieron a la realidad la verdad era innegable. ¿Qué te parece mi teoría? Besazos. Buenas noches y perdona si te he despertado. Ren

La actriz observó el mensaje, le dio a enviar y sonrió. Recordó la pregunta que Lucy le había echo esa tarde, cuando comieron juntas: ¿Cuándo crees que nuestras chicas comenzaron su relación como amantes? En ese instante Renee no supo responderla, y era en esos momentos de la noche cuando encontró la respuesta. Y allí, sentada en ese sofá, tras escribir a su amiga, se le ocurrió otra pregunta, algo mas atrevida, pero que sabía que jamás formularía "¿Cuándo pasó de querer a Lucy, su amiga, a amarla?"

Al tiempo en otra casa, un tanto menos acogedora porque en ella vive Rob Tapert, una preciosa actriz oye su móvil. La sinfonía le indica que es un mensaje. Lucy, que estaba apunto de irse a la cama donde una hora antes había comenzado a roncar su marido, decide ir a por su móvil.

Llega al salón y lo encuentra sobre su mesa. Lo alcanza y se sienta en el sofá. Casi salta de alegría al ver al destinatario; es su amiga, Renee.

Una dulce y tímida sonrisa se le cuela en sus labios al leer el mensaje. Se dieron cuenta tras aquella realidad Cesariana… piensa que es una buena idea, como todas las que tiene su tierna Renee. Su sonrisa aumenta al pensar en su alegre y querida amiga. Se da cuenta de que casi todas sus ultimas sonrisas se las provoca Renee, y eso la hace reír silenciosa.

Decide volver al mundo real y contestarle el mensaje. Por un segundo la idea de plantearle una segunda pregunta se le cruza por la cabeza: "Renee, ¿y cuando crees que yo comencé a amarte?" pero tan solo es un descabellado pensamiento. Lo borra de su mente y le contesta con un inocente, lindo y amistoso mensaje.

Y durante toda esa noche dos "amigas" se desvelan, la una por la otra, tan solo escribiéndose y ocultando tras sus palabras una noche mas, el amor que desde siempre las ha unido. Y a la vez, pero sin saberlo, se realizan una tercera cuestión "¿Algo así, cuanto tiempo podrán esconderlo?" Solo el tiempo lo dirá

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
